


History

by LNewman2015



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 6,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LNewman2015/pseuds/LNewman2015
Summary: Princess Corinne Wettin, the daughter of Queen Victoria and King Albert, had a truly unique history. She never really liked to abide by rules or standards nor by the stereotypes of a princess. What confused people the most, was that she was never seen with a man as far as the guards or her parents were concerned...but somehow...she ended up pregnan





	1. Chapter 1

"That's the fifth suitor you have turned away Corinne! What was wrong with him?" Queen Victoria asked her daughter, slightly frustrated with her picky antics to find a suitable husband. Corinne folded her arms over her dress and rolled her eyes at her mother. Victoria's husband, King Albert, calmly held his hand over his wife's to calm her, "Your mother is right Corinne, If you don't pick one then we'll pick for you," he said sternly, but he knew that he couldn't stay mad at his daughter for long. "I know father, I know," She sighed annoyed. Particular things like this were perks of being a royal, and Corinne hated it!

Suddenly she remembered something, and a smile so bright formed on her lips, "I will maul over them right now in the garden," she grinned before hitching up her skirts and running off into the large extravagant gardens. Her parents watched in slight shame since she was clearly disobeying the rules that were set in stone for a princess for hundreds of years. She reached a weeping willow and climbed under a branch and avoided the leaves only to lead her to a serene lagoon that was seemingly abandoned for years. 

No body was there in the lagoon. Around the waters was a grassy rim and a single bench that sat aside it to relax. She frowned slightly and walked a bit further forward toward the mossy water, she saw her reflection inside it. Another person appeared beside her too, "Hello my love," they said softly before wrapping their arms around her waist. It spooked her for a second but the smile then returned when she saw who it was. 

Facing them, she pecked their lips gingerly and hugged them tightly, "Hello Vincent," she replied happily. In the pits of her gut, she felt guilty for being with him. Vincent Phantomhive's future was bright... he was a married man with twin boys, it was a scandal that the two had pulled behind Rachel's (his wife) back. Corinne tried to bury that in the backs of her mind, but every time she saw that charming smile she melted and forgot all about it. 

'I would gladly pick a suitor, but the one that I truly do love is already married...' she thought sadly. Noticing her slight sadness, Vincent placed a hand on her waist and the other interlaced their hands. Her head rested comfortably on his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Corinne began humming to herself as she combed her hair in front of the vanity in her bedroom. Her hair was a rich black, reaching down to her waist. Her eyes were the colour of the ocean after a storm. Her father died in 1861 shortly after Corinne turned 9 and Vincent was ten. Suitors were lining up even more after their King's death for the hand of the youngest princess, but kit even Queen Victoria had the heart to let them take away her youngest. In her years of grieving, Vincent often comforted her in the confinement of the lagoon or her sleeping chambers. After he turned 24, he broke the news that he was to marry Rachel to Corinne. It broke her heart to think so, but she had loved him for years and never said anything. 

Rachel became pregnant with twin boys not long after, and Corinne was married off to the Duke of Ireland. She was unhappy with her marriage and the two often fought. Deciding she had had enough, she divorced him and returned to the home of her mother. Everyone knew that even in marriage, Princess Corinne remained a virgin and never allowed a man to touch her in any way. 

Now, at the gentle age of 33, she went out in her mother's place to events that required a royal's presence. "Your majesty?" one of Corinne's maids, called Cynthia, called to her mistress from the other side of the door. Neatening out her skirts and taking a deep breath to remind herself of the rules, she opened the door with a calm smile, "How may I help you?" she asked calmly. Since she grew up, Corinne knew of her irresponsibility as a child and straightened out her act but always let loose when not a single soul was in sight.

"Vincent Phantomhive is here to see you my lady," Cynthia informed with a shaky voice. Cynthia was always a shy girl, it took patience to train her but nevertheless, she was a good maid. Corinne raised her eyebrow in confusion, 'Why would he be here? I haven't seen him since my divorce,' she thought puzzlingly. She then gathered herself again and replied to Cynthia, "Okay, send him in please," she informed before returning to her vanity and gently tucking her crown away into a glass cabinet. The door then opened wider and Vincent walked in, he was dressed formally and instantly caught eye of Corinne.


	3. Chapter 3

"Vincent...How lovely to see you," Corinne greeted. She wasn't used to seeing the man so formally dressed since his own wedding. A charming smile formed on his lips as he bowed respectfully, "And you my lady. You look well," he said kindly. Corinne chuckled lightly and lifted his head up to see her, "Since when did you ever bow to me?" The two laughed like old friends.

 

After the laughter died down, the two had massive grins on their faces, "So how's Rachel and your sons?" Corinne asked, masking any pain and heartbreak that tried to show. Vincent nodded slightly hesitantly, "They are good," he replied slightly quieter. Nothing much was left to say truly.

 

The princess was suddenly pulled into a tight embrace by the earl. It may have caught her off guard, but somewhere in the depths of her heart she knew this would happen. Those feelings she buried under a rug all those years ago crawled its way back into her soul and tormented her as the hug lasted longer, "I've missed you so much Cori," Vincent whispered into her ear, using the nickname he had for her as a young lad. A smile was on Corinne's face by now and she buried her face into his dress shirt, taking in his scent like a cup of aromatic tea, "I've missed you too Vince..." she trailed off.

 

He gently lifted her chin with his hand for their eyes to meet in the middle, a confession then escaped him, "I still love you Corinne..." 

 

Corinne's eyes widened, 'Still love me?! He loved me before?!' Shot through her mind quicker than anything. Before she even knew it, his lips were only centimetres away from her own! But a knock at her door made them break apart and for Corinne to push Vincent under her bed for him to hide. "Come in!" her voice cracked, still flustered from the previous thought. It was her mother coming to check on her, Queen Victoria was still in her grieving years and refused to remarry no matter what society thought, "I just came to check on you," she mumbled. Victoria was hesitant to go out after her husband's death, too many things made her upset, she only talked to her family.

 

Corinne nodded respectfully to her mother, still staying close to where Vincent had been hidden, "Thank you mother, but I am more concerned for you," she replied with a soft tone, generally worried for her mother. Victoria said nothing and left quietly, shutting the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

"Whew, that was too close..." Corinne sighed thankfully whilst pulling Vincent up from the floor. He looked at the woman in confusion, "Why did you hide me?" He asked. Even when he was stood up, he held onto her gloved hand tightly, "It would seem quite suspicious if I was seen with a man in my sleeping quarters. It's even more suspicious since I haven't even allowed a man talk to me as casually as you do since my divorce," She stated bluntly, slowly pulling her hand away from his.

Vincent nodded respectively and understood why she was so anxious about it. There was an awkward silence that was brought upon them, Corinne slowly walked toward her vanity organized its content. 

Vincent slowly came closer to Corinne once again and wrapped his arms around her waist, "It's time like this that make me miss the past," He kissed the top of her head as she froze in place. Corinne was never used to such contact, not even her ex-husband ever got that close to her.

She turned around to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder, "I can't help but feel jealous of Rachel..." the princess confessed quietly. A deep chuckle came from Vincent, "How so?" 

"She's such a nice woman...she's got the perfect husband...two amazing sons...a perfect life...everything I've dreamt of," Corinne spoke the truth and nothing but the truth. For years she was jealous of what Rachel had with Vincent and longed for it but knew it was an unlikely cause. "Why can't you have that?" Vincent asked curiously. Corinne let go of Vincent and looked him in the eye seriously. He raised an eyebrow while she brushed some of his fringe out of his eyes, "Because the one I want that with is married..." She whispered.

A sudden spark of love and passion burned in their skin, a deep sorrow in their hearts mixed within. They knew that they could never truly be together, but that doesn't mean that they couldn't try. All of the history they had was flashing before them as a spark enflamed between them as their lips crushed together.

'I won't be the first noble to have an affair behind their spouse's back...' Vincent thought reassuringly. The kiss became slightly more heated as lust overtook the two. Just as Corinne's hands wondered to the buttons of his dress shirt, the two pulled away panting slightly for air.


	5. Chapter 5

"I should probably leave..." Vincent said disappointedly. They knew that someone was bound to walk in at any moment and wonder what was going on. Corinne nodded hesitantly and let him go through the door. She watched from the window as his carriage went off to the distance.

No matter how right their slight intimacy felt, it still felt wrong for Corinne. She neatness out her skirts and joined her mother, brothers (Edward VII, Leopold, Arthur, and Alfred), and sisters (Beatrice, Alice, Victoria, Louise, and Helena) at the dinner table. 

The Royal Family was gathered at Buckingham Palace, It was meant to be a nice family meal but it was just quiet and silent. Each sibling had their own respective titles, ones that they were known for. Corinne, however, was known as the Virgin Princess. Even after all those years, she remained pure. The late night drew in and each royal left the table and returned to their rooms quietly. 

Corinne dressed and sat on her bed, contemplating her previous acts from the day. 'Was it a big mistake?' she thought sadly. Corinne never wanted to confess the way she did, she hoped to do it in a better way...if he wasn't married. A tapping at the window drew her out of the daydream. She opened the curtains and opened the window to see Vincent hanging on to the moss that grew up the side of the palace wall. 

"What are you doing here?!" she asked panicked. He reached out his hand to her, in which she met him in the middle and pulled him up, "I had to see you again," he proclaimed quietly, not wanting the guards to catch on. Corinne let out a soft laugh, "I understand that, but that was a crazy idea!" She said exasperated. His hand slowly rose up and cupped her cheek, he rested his forehead on hers, "I just want one night with you...one...hot...steamy...night..." he whispered, letting his own thoughts take over. "I want that too..." Cori mumbled. 

Nobody knew for a while, but the kingdom's precious and pure Virgin Princess was no longer pure. A man had taken what she saved...and she loved it.


	6. Chapter 6

"I should probably leave..." Vincent said disappointedly. They knew that someone was bound to walk in at any moment and wonder what was going on. Corinne nodded hesitantly and let him go through the door. She watched from the window as his carriage went off to the distance.

No matter how right their slight intimacy felt, it still felt wrong for Corinne. She neatness out her skirts and joined her mother, brothers (Edward VII, Leopold, Arthur, and Alfred), and sisters (Beatrice, Alice, Victoria, Louise, and Helena) at the dinner table. 

The Royal Family was gathered at Buckingham Palace, It was meant to be a nice family meal but it was just quiet and silent. Each sibling had their own respective titles, ones that they were known for. Corinne, however, was known as the Virgin Princess. Even after all those years, she remained pure. The late night drew in and each royal left the table and returned to their rooms quietly. 

Corinne dressed and sat on her bed, contemplating her previous acts from the day. 'Was it a big mistake?' she thought sadly. Corinne never wanted to confess the way she did, she hoped to do it in a better way...if he wasn't married. A tapping at the window drew her out of the daydream. She opened the curtains and opened the window to see Vincent hanging on to the moss that grew up the side of the palace wall. 

"What are you doing here?!" she asked panicked. He reached out his hand to her, in which she met him in the middle and pulled him up, "I had to see you again," he proclaimed quietly, not wanting the guards to catch on. Corinne let out a soft laugh, "I understand that, but that was a crazy idea!" She said exasperated. His hand slowly rose up and cupped her cheek, he rested his forehead on hers, "I just want one night with you...one...hot...steamy...night..." he whispered, letting his own thoughts take over. "I want that too..." Cori mumbled. 

Nobody knew for a while, but the kingdom's precious and pure Virgin Princess was no longer pure. A man had taken what she saved...and she loved it.


	7. Chapter 7

Vincent returned home the following morning, not a single trace to show that he had done anything behind his family's back. Tanaka, the butler, opened the door to greet his master, "Welcome back sir," he greeted politely. Vincent greeted back simply and went inside. As soon as he walked through the door, he was greeted by his twin sons. The younger twin trailing behind slower than the other due to his asthma. "Welcome home Papa! How was your trip?" the elder twin asked enthusiastically. Vincent couldn't help but chuckle at them, "It was very good thank you for asking," he smiled and ruffled both of his son's hair's. He was then greeted by his wife, Rachel.

"How was the royal family?" she wondered. The family knew Vincent went to visit the Queen to inform her of his previous work as the Queen's watchdog. They knew he was close with some of the family more than others, but they didn't how close he really was.

Vincent smiled softly, "They were just fine," he replied. Now that he had seen Corinne once again, he couldn't help but see the princess in place of Rachel sometimes. The night before was their last night together truly of being intimate, but they both yearned for just another night. 

Vincent went to his study to start on some paperwork in silence when Tanaka knocked on the door and came in, "Hello Tanaka," Vincent greeted. Tanaka had a serious tone at this moment in time, "Master, I know something happened last night. Care to tell me?" he asked seriously. Tanaka knew what Vincent acted like, and it was no surprise that he had his suspicions as soon as he walked through the door.

"It's nothing, I just stayed with an old friend that's all," he lied. Tanaka raised an eyebrow at his master, "Old friend like the Undertaker? Or do you mean, Old Flame like Princess Corinne?" he stated, figuring out the situation quickly. Vincent froze, 'how did he figure it out so quickly?' he panicked. 

"Okay...I was with Corinne last night..." he confessed. Tanaka tried to hide his disappointment in his master, "I won't get involved. But need I remind you, you are married with children," Tanaka reminded before leaving. The stress added on to Vincent, all he wanted was to be with his love and that would be it...but it wasn't as simple as that.

It never was


	8. Chapter 8

The princess was sat in a carriage comfortably making her way down to London on business in her mother's place. She could hear children from the outside exclaiming in awe of the regal carriage, she felt maternal to those young children for no reason of her knowledge. Cynthia sat opposite her, observing her actions and emotions "My Lady, how are you this morning?" she asked softly.

The princess turned to her personal maid, her face was slightly pale but normal nonetheless, "Just getting the after feeling from throwing up this morning, I'm alright though," she replied simply. Corinne was out in town instead of her mother to assure that everything was running smoothly in terms of companies that had received the Royal Warrant. 

Cynthia nodded at her mistress, not saying a word for what she thought was happening with the future Queen. The carriage passed by many people at a reasonable pace so Corinne could smile and maybe even wave at people passing by. She spotted a familiar couple with their son and just stared as they went out of her vision. It was Vincent and Rachel with one of the twins (presumably Ciel since it was too chilly out for his twin). Cynthia placed a comforting hand on Corinne's knee, "It's alright," she comforted quietly. 

In the end, nausea took over and Corinne wasn't able to continue her journey without feeling sick this early in the morning. It was time Cynthia put her foot down, "Your majesty, with all due respect I think it's time we head back to the palace so you can explain to your mother what happened that night and all of this can be solved!" she exclaimed, making Corinne do a double take at her outburst. But nonetheless, she agreed no matter how hard it could be to confess to her mother of the scandal she pulled.

Once she found her mother, she sat her down comfortably and explained everything that happened. Her mother was absolutely horrified with what she had done and was ready to slap her but resisted since she was family. Honestly, Corinne had expected a reaction like that. 

Once the Queen regained her composure, she placed a stern hand on her youngest daughter's shoulder, "Nobody finds out what happened at all! Nor do they find out you're pregnant. Understood?" she growled sternly. 

Corinne nodded...but then did a double take, "Find out I'm what now?!" her eyes widened. Victoria raised an eyebrow slightly, unknown to her other children listening from behind the wall, "I'm WHAT?!!" she yelled anxiously. The other royals gasped loudly enough for the two to hear. 

Corinne opened the door to see all of her siblings on the other side looking both shocked and slightly furious.


	9. Chapter 9

It took less than a minute for all of Corinne's brothers and sisters to lecture her on how furious they were with Corinne's irresponsibility, but the princess didn't listen. 

Instead, she went to the balcony of her room and leant on the cold metal railing, the sun was setting slowly for the night. Victoria appeared beside her, calmer than before, "So when will you tell Vincent your pregnant with his child?" she asked softly. Corinne couldn't even look at her mother now since she felt slightly ashamed of herself for having sex with a married man and not even having him know that she was pregnant. "No...I won't. If I did then I wouldn't even know what could happen for our family. We could be publicly ridiculed for my idiocy and I won't let that happen," she whispered. Victoria took her daughter's face in her gloved hands and admired how similar she was to her grandfather, "Even though you pulled such a stupid stunt a week ago...that was a sentence that a true Queen could say," she kissed her forehead.

After Victoria left, Corinne sighed softly in relief. Unbeknownst to her that Vincent was under the balcony waiting to call out to her. A when he heard, he paused. Looking up to see the princess sitting on the railing instead of standing beside it. He clambered up it, wavering slightly from the shock of such news. When she came in eye view, he jumped toward her and whisper-yelled, "You're pregnant?!" his tone was very clear that he was nervous.

Corinne's face became sour after seeing him, "Well what do you think?!" she growled. Her mood had made a complete 180 after seeing the aristocrat. Their voices were lowered more since the guards were on point after some of them found out of what happened.

"Why did you even come here? I thought it was just one night," She said bitterly. Having enough of her sour mood, He lifted her chin up to him so he could look her in the eye, "I wanted to see you Corinne..." He whispered. Cori almost fell back into the trap of love with doe eyes by snapped back out of it by slapping him hard on the cheek.

This made Vincent back up a lot while clutching his now red cheek, "I love you Corinne!" He declared once he gained his composure. By now, their voices were raised and not a care was given if they were heard by the whole palace, "Oh yeah?! Prove it, you swine!!" She countered angrily. And he did exactly so by grabbing her forcefully yet softly hey the waist and pressing his lips to hers. 

Cynthia heard their arguing and watched discreetly from behind the door. They broke apart, flustered and panting for air but Corinne was still a little sour. "I love you Corinne. Every time I saw Rachel at home...I saw you in her place..."


	10. Chapter 10

"Vince...we've been over this, we can't be together," Corinne grumbled but never letting go of his hands. Despite what she said, Vincent still kissed her knuckles and stared deeply into her eyes, "I know...But we might as well since we are having this baby," he whispered. 

Cori raised an eyebrow confusedly at the man, 'we? What does he mean we?' she thought. Cynthia couldn't help but feel drawn to the drama that was occurring just on the other side of the door. She wanted to just run in there and push Vincent off the balcony and protect the princess with all her might, but the other side of her wanted to leave them to be together and to be happy. 

"What do you mean we? I thought you didn't even know why this would happen," she mumbled angrily. He pulled her to his chest in a tight hug, Corinne hesitantly wrapping her arms around his chest while embracing the warmth of him, "I was just confused. I wanted a future with you all my life...just not one like this," He kissed the top of her head while rubbing circles into her back.

Without realising it, tears spilled from both of them. Neither letting go or holding on tight. "I just want things to be the way they used to be," Corinne's voice shook. This was the life they were living...this was the life they had.

Vincent then cupped the princess' cheek and pecked her lips softly and tenderly before resting his forehead on hers and gazing into her eyes, "I wish I could stay..." he said aloud. Corinne nodded and let go of his hands, tempted to remove the wedding ring that sat on his finger. Vincent saw that desire in her eyes and took it off himself. By doing that, Corinne felt a strong desire to just scream at him to stop betraying his wife like this...but it also told her how much she wanted this, how much she wanted to remain in his arms and love him until death. 

"I love you Vince...I always have...But you know I can't say you're the father of this child when it becomes noticeable right?" she said with stern in her tone. The earl nodded and played with the loose strands of hair from her high bun, "I would love to be the father of this child...but I'm afraid it's almost too late for us to even be together," he stated.

The truth settled in for the both of them as they laid in their beds in their own respective homes. No matter how much History they had together...

They could never be together...


	11. Chapter 11

The morning sickness washed over Corinne half way through her breakfast. Without excusing herself, she ran to the nearest bathroom she could find and left her family in the dining room. 

They were concerned and willing to help for how this would turn out, of course, but they still couldn't help but feel upset for her irrational behaviour. Her sister, Alice, knelt down beside her and rubbed her back (while covering her nose with a handkerchief). It was kind of her to be comforting, but the two could tell that neither of them actually wanted it.

"Corinne...you can't be serious about this. Raising a child? I know you're an adult but what will the public think?" Alice said seriously. Corinne sighed, hearing this question for the billionth time in the past week, she rubbed her temples gently from the one coming headache.

"Alice...I have this all figured out," she claimed -despite not actually having a plan. Corinne cleaned herself up and sat in the drawing room with a book. She ignored everyone who came in and out of the room and focused on her book. It wasn't long until she reached a parenting book and read it from cover to cover, word for word, and realised how difficult this could've actually been for her. She coughed slightly before shoving the book back in its place, now nervous of her oncoming parenthood. 

"My lady, you've been in here for two hours, please take a break," Cynthia knelt down in front of her mistress. Corinne did so and held her maid's hands, feeling the need for comfort. The contact made Cynthia flinch but stayed put regardless, "Is something wrong your highness?" she asked softly but curiously. 

Corinne didn't say anything except hug Cynthia so tightly, "I'm so sorry Cyndie," the princess apologised. The maid was at a loss for words, never in her life had she ever had a royal so close to her at a time. 

"What are you apologising for my lady?" 

"Everything Cyndie! I'm sorry if I was ever an irritable brat for you!" 

Everything kept happening at once, not even Cori could keep up with such events. Eventually, Cynthia had enough and held her mistress by the shoulders and looked her sternly in the eye, "My lady, no need to think of the past. Now, no matter what happens to you or your child, I am going to stand beside you and help you. Not as your maid, but as a friend," she reassured. It wasn't often that you found a servants becoming friends with their master, but it was just the words the princess needed to hear.


	12. Chapter 12

Vincent didn't visit after that, it was probably for the best too.

It took for months for rumours to start speculating around London of the youngest Princess' disappearance and the Watchdog's thin contact with the Royal family. It wasn't uncommon for people to fall out, but for the Queen's Watchdog to suddenly not contact the Queen and for the youngest Princess to stop going out in her mother's place? Now that looked suspicious.

By this time, Corinne was restricted to her room and her room only. Only her family, Cynthia, and very few guards were to know of her pregnancy and nobody else. Her clothes were always incredibly light and free as she refused to wear anything else. Being so confined felt like a prison to Cori, she wasn't even allowed to go and eat with her family in the dining room. 

As ludicrous as it was, Queen Victoria kept assuring her it was for the best. A spat broke out between the princess and her mother after that and the two hadn't spoke for a while. Corinne tried to contact Vincent but the letters were either intercepted or not even delivered.

"Is labour hard Cyndie?" Corinne asked Cynthia. She was currently in her third trimester of pregnancy and had already felt panicked enough, "I'm going to be honest with you Cori...It's so hard and painful but it's so worth it in the end."

Cynthia had a family of her own in Scotland, she had travelled to England to find work to pay her dues for her sons and husband. The false contractions that Corinne had received in the last few weeks had been painful and gave her some insight of what labour would be like and it scared her so much.

Nurses were constantly on hand in a guest room. Corinne was tempted to call up Angelina, Vincent's sister-in-law, to be her on call doctor but then remembered that she loved Vincent too and made sure he only had eyes for Rachel.

"Corinne, may I come in?" Victoria called out, she entered anyway even without a response. She saw her pregnant daughter and sympathy almost instantly filled her eyes, "How do you feel?" she asked softly. Corinne was about to respond when a pain rushed through her abdomen, Cynthia picked up on it instantly and called for the nurses


	13. Chapter 13

Vincent didn't visit after that, it was probably for the best too.

It took for months for rumours to start speculating around London of the youngest Princess' disappearance and the Watchdog's thin contact with the Royal family. It wasn't uncommon for people to fall out, but for the Queen's Watchdog to suddenly not contact the Queen and for the youngest Princess to stop going out in her mother's place? Now that looked suspicious.

By this time, Corinne was restricted to her room and her room only. Only her family, Cynthia, and very few guards were to know of her pregnancy and nobody else. Her clothes were always incredibly light and free as she refused to wear anything else. Being so confined felt like a prison to Cori, she wasn't even allowed to go and eat with her family in the dining room. 

As ludicrous as it was, Queen Victoria kept assuring her it was for the best. A spat broke out between the princess and her mother after that and the two hadn't spoke for a while. Corinne tried to contact Vincent but the letters were either intercepted or not even delivered.

"Is labour hard Cyndie?" Corinne asked Cynthia. She was currently in her third trimester of pregnancy and had already felt panicked enough, "I'm going to be honest with you Cori...It's so hard and painful but it's so worth it in the end."

Cynthia had a family of her own in Scotland, she had travelled to England to find work to pay her dues for her sons and husband. The false contractions that Corinne had received in the last few weeks had been painful and gave her some insight of what labour would be like and it scared her so much.

Nurses were constantly on hand in a guest room. Corinne was tempted to call up Angelina, Vincent's sister-in-law, to be her on call doctor but then remembered that she loved Vincent too and made sure he only had eyes for Rachel.

"Corinne, may I come in?" Victoria called out, she entered anyway even without a response. She saw her pregnant daughter and sympathy almost instantly filled her eyes, "How do you feel?" she asked softly. Corinne was about to respond when a pain rushed through her abdomen, Cynthia picked up on it instantly and called for the nurses


	14. Chapter 14

"Mummy?" seven year old Frederick asked his mother while sitting beside her. Fred had taken small aspects of his father but mainly after his mother, Corinne took up a job in sewing clothing and selling them at a market. It made a small profit but it was enough for them to get by. Cynthia may have posed as Fred's aunt (without him knowing) but they felt like a family either way. Corinne gently tied her son's tie and fixed his hair, "Yes sweetie?" she replied. Fred had taken it upon himself to work as a letter boy in the city and go to a small school before and after his long shifts. "The kids at school say I look like the earl of Phantomhive...Who is the earl of Phantomhive?" he asked slowly.

After Vincent's death, talking of the man was a sensitive subject for Corinne but she tried to act as if it didn't bother her, "The earl of Phantomhive was a wonderful man...he actually was supposed to be he first to hold you when you were born, but got...held up somewhere," she only partially lied to her son, majority of it being the truth.

After answering a question like that, Fred wanted to be bold and ask another question but more serious this time, "Where's my father?" 

Even Cynthia paused when she heard that. Silence fell upon the incredibly small cottage. The boy realized he must have said something wrong and apologized quickly. Cynthia ushered him out to go to his little work and sat beside Corinne, "Didn't expect that now did you my lady?" she chuckled, trying to lighten the move. Cori shook her head whilst wiping away a loose tear, a heavy cough showing up afterwords.

That cough then turned into a coughing fit, and then wheezing and eventually fainting.

Fred ran to his next location, which was a large mansion. It was intimidating but the boy showed no fear. An elderly man opened the door, and his eyes widened instantly when he saw the boy, "I have a delivery for mister Phantomhive," he proclaimed confidently. 

Tanaka took the letter but knelt down beside him, "Who are your parents?" Frederick put a finger to his chin and thought for a moment. "Corinne Wettin is my mum, I don't know my father is," he stated after thinking. Tanaka nodded and let the boy run off to his next delivery, informing the young master of who he saw.


	15. Chapter 15

The young master heard of the young boy and decided to see what was going on himself. If Tanaka seemed slightly bothered by it, then it was worth investigating. Ciel had Sebastian by his side incase something was to go wrong. The thought of his twin never even crossed his mind over the past three years, and he wasn't about to start again now.

He approached a slightly worn down wooden cottage in the very outskirts of London, so far away it could be considered to be in Wales. He knocked three times on the door with his gloved hands, the cold winter morn catching up to everyone.

Cynthia answered the doors hesitantly but only opened it a crack to prevent the cold getting in, "May I help you sir Phantomhive?" she asked, recognising him almost instantly. Sebastian answered for his master, "We are looking for Corinne Wettin and Fredrick Wettin," he stated.

Cynthia hesitated for an moment when a coughing fit came from another room, making her rush toward them. The door was left wide open, so the two wondered in. A chill almost instantly rushed through them, a draft ran in the house. 

Fred was sat beside his mother who was laying on her bed. She was ill from the cold and unable to take care of herself without the proper medicine. "You have to have your medicine mum! You just have to!" they heard Frederick beg quietly.

Once Corinne turned he head to see Ciel, she sat up too quickly and tried to stand up, "No no no Corinne, you must lay back down," Cynthia ushered her back down. The similarities between Ciel an Fred became very much clear now, they took on a lot of similarities together in appearance, "I am Ciel Phantomhive, I can assume you're Corinne Wettin?" he assumed. The sickly woman nodded as she laid down properly to rest her feeble body, "I know who you are, I knew your father," she confessed weakly. 

"That's what I came to ask about, how did you know him?" he asked slightly softer than before. Cynthia glanced at her mistress, a look was in her eye that said 'it's time to tell the truth'. Corinne took a deep breath -which resulted in coughing - and confessed to everything, "Im the Princess Corinne. Your father was my old flame and Frederick is his son."

The news came at once, slightly shocking to find out. Her body was obviously getting weaker from the cold, she was dying... 

Frederick hugged Ciel's torso tightly, preventing tears so that he wouldn't stain his clothes, "My lady, please rest up," the maid quietly whispered beside her. 

Despite only just finding out about him, Ciel patted Frederick's head and attempted to comfort his little brother.


	16. Chapter 16

Ciel took it upon himself to take the little boy in until his mother got better, even if the odds didn't look too good for her. Cynthia didn't follow and stayed with Corinne until the end. Frederick looked at the extravagant exterior of the mansion with wide yet teary eyes.

All of the servants lined up by the door to greet the boy, he was frightened at first but stayed silent. Tanaka took the young prince to the guest room while the situation was explained to the other servants, "Who is that little boy?" Finnian asked confusedly. Ciel had already made his way to his study despite his mind constantly running with questions such as 'How is this happening?' and 'why did my father do this?'. 

"It appears that the previous earl had an affair seven years ago with the missing princess Corinne. It's beyond my knowledge of why or how but something was there all those years ago," Sebastian explained, even he was confused of the situation. "Even if we do not know, we must give the young prince full Phantomhive hospitality, yes we must!" Mey-Rin declared.

Upstairs, with Tanaka and Fred, the young prince stayed silence the entire time and barely answered questions that were asked of him. He seemed almost too uncomfortable, and he stayed that way for at least two weeks. He very rarely talked and hid in his room half the time. Everyone tried to make him feel comfortable in such area but nothing worked.

Fred sat at the dinner table while poking at his food with his fork in silence until Ciel spoke up, "Is something wrong Frederick?" he asked, trying to be as sympathetic as possible - he was slowly losing his mother after all and just found out about his older brother. Fred's eyes found Ciel's, they were teary, "Mummy is dying...isn't she?" his shaky voice said.

Eventually, those tears escaped his eyes. Ciel pinched the bridge of his nose before kneeling down beside his little brother, "It's difficult, I know, but you have to be stronger than this. Your father...our father...won't be here nor will your mother soon. Just be strong ok?" the older brother explained, trying to sympathise with him. Fred nodded and held out his arms for a hug in which he very slowly took. It seemed that they would get along just fine.

Once Corinne's soul left this world, she rejoined her lost love finally at last. The scandal remained out of the history books and forever in lost hearts.


End file.
